destiny's intertwined?
by sin.nighthawk
Summary: a young boy is wisked away to a world where he must forfiet his true identitiy, and his true gender. Join Sin as he becomes Sai, a 12 year old girl, and the new salor senshi in town


_In __a city's down town, __walking among the people __was__ a young teen in black jeans with a matching t-shirt and long dark blond hair in a __pony__ tail__.__He __was head__ed towards__ the subway__,__ with only his backpack __that was __holding all he still owned and a short sword hidden under his to large shirt._

_He__ stops to look at the name of the street he was at__,__ then turning to__ look at__ the light__ he stood__ waiting for it to change. __When it finally did, he began to cross the road.__As he was there was an explosion as __a car bomb went off__,__ killing almost everyone around him._

_But he disappear__s__ as __the fires spread, __and __He __was never heard from in this world again._

_Fate has changed his path__,__ but only no one knows__.__His, __a young princess__'s,__ and her court's destin__ies__ have become intertwined._

----------------  
**Chapter One: A NEW STAR'S START!?  
**----------------

A young man appears before a ruined throne room. The earth is showing, hanging in the sky, through a fallen wall above him. He drops his pack at his feet as he looks around, pushing his bangs out of his deep blue eyes. He sighs as he thinks aloud.

"Ok, one - I'm in a coma, two - I'm dead, or three - I got blasted into another dimension. Call me crazy but this looks just like The Moon palace must have looked after the fall of the silver millennium … if it was real."

His words echoed around the room as he looked at the earth hovering above him. While he was distracted a shadowed form appeared next to the raised chair. It was looking down at him wail hiding from sight

"You're not dead yet child, if that is what you fear."

The women's voice came out soft and caring, calming him a bit. But, it still scared him. He spins quickly to face the throne and glares for a second, until he sees the woman's silver hair in the light and the outline of twin bun shapes on her head. He sighs as he guesses who it is that he is standing before, and fights to keep his annoyance out of his voice as he speaks

"To what do I owe the honor of being called before Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?"

The newly named queen laughs softly at his wording as she walks into the light, the bangs of her silver blond hair framing the crescent moon mark on her forehead. She smiles at the teen.

"Come now child, why do you think that I had anything to do with this?"

Her words are just as soft as the moons light itself, but they just make him feel that he can't keep his annoyance hidden any longer.

"What makes me think you had some part of my being here? Well, let's see. I'm walking down the street and a car blows up then right before my eyes. I get hit by it making me blackout and I wake up here, with you. Now if that doesn't prove you had something to do with this, nothing will."

His words just make her smile brighten as she nods.

"Very good young one. I had expected it to take you at least another ten minutes to realize I was the one who brought you here. It helps me believe even more so that you may be able to do it."

Serenity pouted when his glare didn't let up any.

"Do what Serenity?" his voice laced with a questioning tone, but he continues to glare as her pout turns into a smile

"Your world knows of this one from a story correct? A manga I believe it is called." The teen nods at her

"The Sailor Pluto before the fall foresaw a new senshi being born of a soul from another dimension. They would be able to mimic any of the other senshi powers, even Saturn's if needed."

She gives him odd look and he cuts her off

"Why do I get the feeling you want me to wear a fuku?"

Serenity ends her pause and continues talking as if he never spoke

"This senshi would also be able to use the other energies of life that flow through out space. Though you'd have to figure out what they are on your own. But, Chi, Ki, and Mana were said to be three of the energies."

She had answered his ignored question even after acting as if she had never heard him speak. But, there was still one question left unanswered

"How the hell am I going to be a senshi I'm a male"

She continues to smile at him, but the feelings coming from it change. His face grows full of fear

"OH NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP MY MANHOOD SERENITY!"

The queen just laughs at his shouts, pissing him off even more.

"Calm yourself child I wasn't going to force you to give up what you are. A transformation ring was made to allow for a male to use the powers by letting them change between male and female gender at will. Though the side affect of it is that it makes them younger by a few years"

He just sighs at this.

"So every time I transform do I get younger, or is it a once I put on the ring it all happens at one time?" The queen sighed a bit "it will take 8 years right off of you in both forms, though you will still need to spend more time as a girl then male."

The teen groaned at this and started to pace back and forth before stopping to dig through his pack. Soon he pulls out a laptop and a mp3 and sighs

"If I'm going to do this you're gonna have to do some things for me so I don't lose my mind"

At this the queen gives him a nod and waves for him to go on.

"We both know someone could very well lose themselves to a form they weren't born to be in"

He looks up from his pack to see her nodding

"My point is that I would need to keep a link to my past so I stay me. On another note I guess you're going to have Pluto from Crystal Tokyo deal with setting me up?"

He stops long enough to see her nod, proving his guess right.

"Then have her upgrade my laptop and other tech so it is like the tech from your time, and before you say it, I know the silver millennium had better technology then my world's and so you can make it so my laptop can reconnect with my old world, so I could use the net, and do not even think I'm just going to let you put me with any family. We both know it would only slow down with my getting used to being a girl, not to mention my training. I already know where I want to be, the fact is I need to be there before sailor Saturn awakes. Plus there's the money problem. "

Queen serenity sighs at this but nods and answers him.

"Very well you can work out where and what with sailor Pluto after your tech is fixed. As for the money it will be taken care of but first"

The dead queen walks down to the teen, who somehow knows to bow before her as she stops in front of him. The Queen holds out a black ring with the Astrological Glyph of Pluto engraved into the top. The ring is sitting upon a silver pillow with black lace around it. She nods at him to go on and take it. As he picks it up his form enters a state of flux and new knowledge appears in his mind prompting him to speak. But as he does he notices it's in two voices, one of an almost grown man and the other of a young girl.

"I, Sin Nightwing / Sai Souseiki, pledge to uphold the sacred honor of becoming a celestial guardian to the best of my abilities. I promise to uphold the morals and code of the Senshi of Charon and all that it stands for, including truth, honesty, and peace. I swear to use the skills and magic given to me by Charon only for the purposes that suit the greater interests of the world in terms of good as defined by my morals. I swear to secrecy, to not reveal the names of the other Celestial Guardians or myself as a Celestial Guardian by way of demonstration ,mouth, writing, or any other form of communication for as long as their identities remain a secret. I swear to acknowledge the rule of the monarch Queen Serenity for as long as her reign shall last and her kingdom exists. So mote it be."

A flash blinds all as he finishes the vow and a young girl no older then 12 appears in his place. Her hair, worn loose, ends just above her rear. It looks tie-dyed, shades of Blond, brunette, blue, black, purple, sea-green, and emerald-green showing. Her gown is black with silver spots, making it look like a starry sky is wrapped around her. As her starry blue eyes looked upon her form she saw the shoes with the slight heel, straps running up her legs stopping right at her knee. But, they felt like cloth. The slip on both sides of her gown stop mid thigh. She blushes bright red as she remembers and feels that her underwear sits just a bit higher up. The fact that she is no longer a man crosses her mind.

Taking a breath to calm and get control of herself she takes a look the black ring with her symbol sitting on a finger of her left hand, resting there over the silver gloves she wore.

She turns to face her queen who was watching her with an amused smile, making her blushes a bit but smile brightly as she speaks, still not knowing where she was getting it but knowing it true

"My queen, my name will be Sai Souseiki while I am in this form, but I will still use Sin when I take male form again."

Serenity smiled, looking the now girl in the eye.

"Well then Sai-Chan lets call Pluto to fix your things so you have them before we start your training"

Before Sai can ask what her queen meant by training a woman appeared wearing an emerald-green and black skirt with her white bodied fuku. In her hand was a large key like staff, the top of which was aimed at her.

The woman didn't seem to see the queen. The woman shouted words she couldn't quit make out and luck was the only thing that let Sai get out of the way of sailor Pluto's 'Dead Scream' in time to live.

The senshi of time looked around and finally saw the queen of the moon kingdom of old and then looks back at were Sai. Upon seeing the girl she remembers who and what she is and speaks

"Forgive me Serenity-sama, Sai I haven't thought of when you would call me. All you ever told us was that Pluto helped you get ready, never when she was from"

As Sai gets up Pluto lowers her head in shame of her actions and doesn't see the queen nod for Sai to handle it. Sai just gives her queen a small smile and walks to Pluto. The young girl raises herself up and kisses the older's forehead as if they were sisters. Pluto lifts her head and they look into each others eyes, their heights making Sai look up as she speaks.

"Ne Puu-baka, no harm no fowl, ok big sis?"

The last part slipping out as it was truly how she felt about the older senshi. She blushes, not having been meaning to say it Pluto blinks in surprise before smiling warmly and answering her.

"Thank you little sister"

This caused the younger girl to scream happily as she jumped into the older senshi's arms and hugged her, truly acting like a kid. The queen looked on and spoke in a very amused voice that made them both blush

"I'm happy to see you girls bonding, but there is work to be done. Pluto, please take the things. Sai-Chan wants to be fixed up, so please do so soon. After that is done I could use your help to training her in all the things a lady of the court must know. It's a good thing you will not age while we work, but other then that time will move in this pocket. Now I shall leave you to work out what you want done, then Sai you are to come to my study for the first part of your training."

With that said the old queen turns and walks out the room, leaving behind a beet red Sai who's starting to pale as she realizes what time moving meant for her body. Also she guessed what the queen's training was going to be about.

A blushing Pluto taps her young sister lightly on the shoulder, snapping her back to the now.

"Ok Sai, tell me what you want done."

At this the pre-teen smiled and grabbed the laptop, mp3, and any other things that she had that she felt could be updated. The two started to talk about what needed to be done as well as what they could do.

After what felt like an hour later Sai found that she needed to use the rest room. Having finished that, and coming back out with a tomato red. She knew a lot about the female body, from living in a house where he was the only boy, but it was still strange. Her body was so different, even mundane tasks were feeling new and odd to her.

As she made her way to her queen's study, looking forward to it, but still slightly dreading what was about to come. The queen had said she going to train her in all things a lady of the court must know, which could only mean what all young princesses learned in their training.

Right as she knocked on the door and a voice told to enter, a single thought crossed her mind.

"This is so not going to be fun"

-------------------------------------

6 months had pasted quickly for Sai and things were going good. Queen Serenity was a true task master, during training that first day she had struggles to pick up things as fast as the queen was teaching them, but she learned it all. The next day when Puu -Onee-chan had come to bring her things back to her she was pulled into Sai's room by the young girl. The young girl begged, saying she needed them, and the older girl agreed, after a harsh battle with puppy eyes.

They came back in a few hours with the cloths ever 12 year old girl needed. Tops, shorts, skirts, socks, tights, dresses, and of coarse the all important underwear. The older girl was hesitant to buy her sister some of the cloths, but gave when Sai pulled the used-to-be-older-than-you card. Her new wardrobe was finished off with new sneakers, one inch high heels like the ones from her court outfit, and boots.

As for now we find Sai lying in the garden that she and the queen had worked their magic on. Together they had tries to make a few places as they were during the silver millennium. In this garden there was a pond used for swimming. When it was done Sai had asked for a swimsuit so she could enjoy the cool water.

She lay by the pond, resting. It was a free day for her, the queen who now felt more like family had given her the day to relax. The whole day had been spent by the pond, either in the water or reading by the edges.

Just as she was about to nod off into dream land she was snapped awake. A soft cry, like that of a child's. For a moment she thought about transforming, but decided against it. She got to her feet and made her way to where the crying was coming from. What she fond was a little girl no older then five years old, with light pink hair done up in heart shaped buns, almost the same way the queen wore hers. The girls dress was pale pink and from what Sai could see she bore the mark of the white moon family, her queen's family. Sai sighed but couldn't help but smiling, knowing who this was from both her talks with Puu -Onee-chan and her memory as Sin. This girl was Usagi, small lady Serenity Chiba, the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

Knowing she could never leave a crying child, Sai made her way to the girl and bent down before speaking in a soft voice, so as not to scare the small girl too badly.

"Ne, what's your name, mine's Sai"

Although she startles the child, the girl looks up at the smiling Sai, and answers her.

"Usagi Serenity Chiba, but every one always calls me small lady or chibi-usa"

Sai nods and grins

"Well I like to give my friends nick names based on their names, so how about we call you Rini?"

The child makes an odd face at this and Sai laughs a bit before answering the unasked question.

"If you take the reni from serenity, and make the e into an I, you get Rini"

Now the younger girl laughs a bit and nods at the name.

"Now Rini I hate to be a party popper, but can you tell me how you got here?"

The child saddens a bit, but answers her new friend.

"Well I was going to see Puu at her gates and a wind hit me, which is odd 'cause she told me winds don't happen there and I ended up here and started to cry and you came. Sai do you know any way I can get home? My mommy and every one will be upset with me"

The older of the two laughs a bit out how fast her friend talked but answers

"Well if your Puu is the same Puu I know, then we must both be talking about sailor Pluto"

Rini's eyes get widen at this, but she nods that, that is who she was looking for.

"Then I bet Puu -Onee-chan will look for you here, because I know she was coming to see me today so why don't we play in until she comes"

Small lady just looks at her wide eyed and says "you called Puu your big sister"

Sai blushes slightly.

"Not by blood, but how we are is a secret that I wish I could go ahead and tell you Rini, but only she can. Now I'm in my swimming suit under this towel and I don't have one your size so let's go to my room so I can change into something to play in ok?"

Sai opens the towel to show her point and Rini giggles at her but nods. She holds her hand out to help Rini and leads her hand in hand back to her bedroom. After steeping into shorts and pulling on a t-shirt over her swimming suit Sai spends the day playing any thing Usa wants. After some time the little girl had worn herself out and lay asleep on the same towel Sai had on when she had met Sai. Said girl had lain down next to her, pulling her shirt off and watching the girl sleep.

This was how a smiling Pluto fond them

"Well I don't think anyone has ever worn small lady out like this"

Sai chuckled softly as she turned to smile at her sister.

"You let her into the pocket Puu -Onee-chan. I know you did, but I had fun with her, thank you"

The senshi of time gave her younger sister a kiss on her head and woke up the young princess.

"Small lady it's time to go home"

"Puu?"

This was the answer from the half awake girl, who blinked a few times before hugging both her friends and asking something she wanted to know all day.

"Puu why does Sai-Chan call you Onee-chan"

The young woman gives her pre-teen sister a look and seeing a nod answers the princess

"Because small lady she is to take the mantle of Sailor Charon when she's ready, though not in our time"

The young princess spins to look at the grinning Sai and hugs her tight yelling "YEAH GO SAI!"

To which the time senshi laughs before telling the child to come to her. After that Sai bends down to look Rini in the eyes and says

"Now Rini NO ONE can know about it, ok? I'm going to another time when I'm ready, but I have the feeling we'll see each other one day. But, you may have almost forgotten me with the years that past by then, but as long as you stay who you are I'll know you are Rini and I will always call you that ok?"

With that she hugs the girl who has started to cry and mumbling about promising to stay her self. But, Pluto forces them to split and takes the young princess home sooner then either girl wanted to.

-------------------------------------------

It has almost been a year since Sai was born from Sin's life and it was time to go away from the place that had been her home for so long. The old queen had given her this pocket in time to keep for her own. That thought made her smile, this was a good place to relax if she needed it, or a place to hide. She sighed hoping that wouldn't happen.

As she opened her door and kicked off her heels, putting them next to the door as it shut. She looked around before turning on her laptop and starting the media player, letting it blast her play list and started to pack what she would need into her old pack.

When she was almost done and ready to leave she heads solemnly towards the door. But suddenly she trips and lands face first, to something she had forgotten about having. Grinning she got up and picked up a short sword, the handle guard was silvery black with a phrase in pure silver lettering on one side and a single word on the other. Its blade was midnight black and had runes all along it, too small to make out. In the handle there was set a large White Sapphire which had a silvery black Astrological Glyph for Pluto etched inside. Even though she was seeing it fot the first time, she knew it was her true symbol, her talisman

"Cruud drnuikr dra rayjahc" **(1)**

Blinking, she realized she had spoken in the old silver tongue. Laughing she looks at the name of the sword

"Rucreresa dra cdyn bnehlacc y rayjahmo hysa vun y mujamo pmyta" **(2)**

"Too bad I won't be able to keep you with me hosihi, it would have been nice to be armed all the time"

The runes flash, and the sword turns into a wooden bokken that's almost a twin of its real self, making her smile brightly

"You shape shift hosihi, well that's handy. I guess I won't be unarmed then"

Putting the sword back into the sheath, she quickly shut down her laptop and grabbed up her mp3 player, turning it on as she put her headphones in. she put her lap top in her pack and and pulls on her sneakers as the song starts.

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

Shouldering her pack she looked around one last lime, seeing if she forgot something she couldn't come back. Right before heading out of her room as she locked the door. She couldn't help but think 'So this is it, am I really ready for it?'

She nods to the bet of the song.

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

She stops at the study she used most of the time for her lessons with the old queen and sees ghosts of the two of them on the first day. 'It's kind of hard to believe I hated her for picking me when I was fully sin' the memory changes to them laughing while they talked about their lives. 'But I came to see her not as only my queen, but as an aunt, or a mother figure. I can only hope I don't let her down.' She starts to head out towards the gardens.

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

She stops at the pond where she met small lady for the first time .and sees images of them when it happened. 'Ah Rini I hope we meet again soon, but I know we will some time, if not right away' Tears slip free of her eyes as she turns and heads for the throne room.

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

She smiles seeing the emerald-green woman ahead of her outside the room 'Puu- Onee-chan you helped me more then you know, and not just with my tech, you gave me someone to look up to in this life and treated me as if I was really your sister.' the senshi of time smiled at the younger girl as she neared and stopped her and held up a wallet, a folder and a small silver orb.

"I have something for you Imoto, these are your ids for both of your forms. I have them as cousins, and this is the paper work for your apartment and bank and credit cards if you need. It also a falsified school transcript matching the grades from your old school to help you get into any school, like you asked"

The older girl gives her sister the wallet and puts the folder in the pack for her before hugging her. Returning the hug Sai smiles.

"Thank you Puu -Onee-chan, you're the best"

Kissing the younger girl on the head Pluto says

"Go on; get in there, the gates will open for you. Now this orb is filled of my memory's of us. Give it to my younger self, and be safe, alright"

Nodding as she takes the stuff. Sai puts it in her backpack and steps back from Pluto with a huge smile.

"I will sis."

And with that she is headed for the throne room for her last goodbye.

_ I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

As she enters the room she sees Queen Serenity sitting upon the throne 'so is this how she's going to send me off, as a queen.' Steeling herself Sai made her way to the front of the throne and knelt on one knee with her head bowed to her queen, waiting for her to speak

"So Charon you are ready to set out for your task?"

The queens voice once again like the moons rays on a cloudless night and Sai answered in her calmest tone

"Yes my queen I am as ready as I'll every be for what's ahead of me"

Serenity nods at this and stands

"Rise child"

As Sai does the queen walks down to stand in front of her, looking her in the eye with a fond smile and speaks

"Sai, in your time here I have come to care more for you then I thought I ever would. You have become a second daughter to me, and sin a son. I consider you my own, if not by blood then by spirit, so there fore I name thy the princess of the silver moon and sin its prince"

the queen kissed the pre-teen in the center of her forehead and her black shorts and top flash into a long silver black gown as a silver crescent moon appears on her head when the queen pulls back then in another flash sin stands in Sai's place wearing silver and black armor styled like Prince Endymion's and barring the same silver moon mark as Sai on the center of his forehead before Sai reappeared in her street cloths crying as she smiled before she jumped onto serenity hugging her tightly which the old queen returns holding back her own tears before she pulls back holding Sai at arms reach as she speaks

" go my child and help keep them safe."

the girl steps back nodding

" i will do my best oka-sama"

serenity smiles at being called that again as Sai runs out the room heading for the opening into the void were the gates of time wait.

_ Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

as the multicolor haired girl lands in the void of rolling mist she looks around spotting the gates standing there as if waiting she walked to it running her hand over it lovingly stepping to the center she raise her ring speaking in a clear voice

" gates of time open to my will i Charon sister of Pluto ask of thy so that i may complete my queens will."

as she finishes her plea not wanting go bug puu to open the gates she hears a bell tole in the void as the open for her she nods in thanks before jumping into the time steam.

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_To the land of twilight_

---------------------------------------

**A/N: alright first shot at a sailor moon story I have a overall view for where this is going but as you can clearly see I need a beta reader badly the one I was working with before is having real life taking up most his time now hopefully that'll slow down soon but I still need another reader if u want mail me at gatekeepers_boss hotmail . Com and the sond text use is Key of the Twilight from (dot).//hack/sign look it up it's a lovely song **

**(1) ****(Shoot through the heavens)  
(2) (hoshihime, the star princess, a heavenly name for a lovely blade) **

**(up date ) well my friend draye looked over this chapter for me and fixed it up take a look at her fics on plz R&R **


End file.
